Annie's Wake Up Call
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: Armin's been going through some hard times. Ready to live her rough, crazed fantasy, Annie is driven to cheer him up however she can. Disclaimer!
1. Chapter 1

This was requested by Vergel735 after reading my last AoT one is similar, but this time, Annie is about to have her way with Armin. It's supposed to be rough, but it might not as rough as people expect. Most if not all the initiative will in fact go to Annie.

Overcast shrouded the big city after a massive rainfall the previous night. A mostly cloudy morning with a cool breeze with what seemed to be minimal sunlight. One individual, Armin Arlert, was going through a rough patch.

One unsocial girl, blonde like Armin and slightly taller, Annie Leonhart, was also dealing with a few things she had in mind. Her 'friend' Eren for whom she respected for his ambition and will to fight against overwhelming even the one who she had the most interest in. Which happened to be Armin.

She may not say much but Annie can tell how people feel, and she knew Armin wasn't himself lately. So she decided to help him by doing something she never thought possible. "Today's the day. Armin will be mine!"

She was careful to avoid contact from Mikasa and Eren, Armin's closest friends. She knew the best place to enter was his bedroom window. She headed to the window and saw Armin just sitting there. So Annie opened the window and made her way over to him.

"Uh... Good morning, Annie. Sorry if I seem down." said Armin.

"Good morning to you, Armin, or at least if I knew what was wrong." Annie responded.

Armin was at a loss for a moment. Why did Annie suddenly wonder how he felt? "That's weird because you usually don't ask this of anyone."

Annie was surprised he caught on. You're right. I can tell something's up. Is it Eren? Hopefully nothing bad happened to him. You're probably wondering why I'm here."

The blonde male turned to face his friend. "It's just... Eren and Mikasa seem to be closer than ever and it's great they don't see me as a third wheel, but will I ever find what everyone says they have?"

She moved closer to him as she sat on the bed. "You don't feel that way about anyone? Not even Mikasa?" she wondered.

"No, Mikasa and I are just friends besides the rumors have been spreading just about her and Eren." Armin couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"What about Sasha?"

"Sasha's okay, but she gets hungry a bit too easy and I don't think I'm her type."

"What about me?" Her eyes glistened.

"What about you?" Armin seemed nervous.

"What if I said I liked you?"

" _You_ like me?"

This was unlike Annie. Usually, she just confidently stood out without a word, but she took a leap and reached out to the weary Armin. "I remember Jean introduced everyone to you three, but you were the one I noticed a bit more."

"Annie... Why are you telling me this?" He felt a finger rest on his lip.

"Armin. Just relax and enjoy the ride." she fiendishly grinned.

Without warning, Armin fell backwards and felt Annie lips take his. Annie pulled back the sheets while enhancing the kiss. Armin just laid there, unable to move, but thinking maybe this could help him. When the female blonde broke the kiss, she unbuttoned his shirt. Lightly her lips made contact with his chest making her way lower and lower to feel his morning wood.

"Annie... what are...?" Before Armin could finish, his captor grabbed his joystick in hopes of arousing him. Annie pulled the boy's pants off, gazing at his morning wood.

"My, my, Armin. For such a little guy, you sure are quite endowed. I know you won't mind if I have a taste." He couldn't believe it. He didn't think this was what she meant by liking him.

She easily fit the meat into her mouth, her tongue spiraling around it. Her head slowly bobbing as she took in its taste. Armin couldn't help but shudder thinking about the rumors about his friends.

" _Is this what people think Eren and Mikasa are doing?_ " That was all that he could even think of. The speechless blonde girl slowly, enticingly licked the length of his shaft as she decided to spice things up. She crawled up towards Armin removing the unbuttoned shirt. She rested her hands on his shoulders then pressed him down.

"I'm nowhere near finished with you." She continued grinding on top of him removing her shirt and pants revealing her bra and panties matching her eyes. Annie simply let her sexual prowess consume her. Armin couldn't believe how amazing Annie looked. How the lace material naturally clung to her to the look of lust and desire in her eyes.

Rubbing her body with her hands, she only needed one hand to unhook that bra. With that, Armin felt a blood rush to his face as well as trickle from his nose gazing at such beauty. Suddenly, he felt his body tilt upwards toward her chest.

"Come on, lick and suck on them. And do it **hard**." The sex crazed girl demanded. She pressed his back against the bed post and held him in place with one hand securing his head from behind. Armin mouth latched onto her sensitive nipples, circling and tugging on them. The tension was too much. She took his head and shoved it in her cleavage. Taking his hands, she directed them to her curvy mounds to rub vigorously. He couldn't take much more, his senses driving him over the edge.

Annie continued to further arouse as she turned around giving him a lap dance. Armin could only moan in desire that this was happening. She guided his hand to peel of her panties.

There there were, alone, naked and sex driven. Annie made her move. "Just hold still, Armin."

"Okay..." She rested her lower entrance on his mouth, grinding slowly.

"Armin..." she moaned. "Please, use your tongue. Lick me. Lick me! I'm so wet, I love it!"

He slowly started licking as Annie continued grinding his face fiercely like she was covered in flames of desire. His tongue dwelling deeper in her garden as they both screamed more and more. It wasn't long until the dominated male got a taste of his sex goddess' juices. She knew what had to be done.

"This is what I've been waiting for. I want your dick in me right now." She slowly positioned herself.

"Annie. Is this really what you wanted?" Armin shook in dismay.

"Don't you get it? I thought about this from the moment I saw you! I'm doing this! I need you now, Armin!" With that, she violently rammed his dick right into her flower hole and screamed with a mix of lust and pain. Twisting his nipples with her fingers, she held on to him, coming down hard again and again.

 _'Why is she doing this? What is it she could possibly see in me?'_ Armin's thought flooded as his agonizing screams fueled Annie.

" **OMG YES!** My pussy feels so good! More! More!" Before Armin could let out another yell, Annie rammed their lips together and slid her tongue in his mouth, constantly rubbing against his. The crazed girl was at her limit as she broke the kiss.

"Annie, I cant...!"

"Don't dare quit on me now! I'm almost there!"

"I'm coming!"

"I want your jizz in my mouth! I'll drink it all! AAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She instantly came up, clasping the rod, and went to town, milking it for all its worth. Just then, the male's serpent exploded, covering the girl's tongue and face with spunk, leaving both nearly drained as they laid down beside one another. She then sexually licked the juices off her fingers, smirking afterwards.

"Annie, that was... amazing." said Armin short of breath.

All Annie could do was slightly leave a peck on the boy's cheek. "Glad you liked it."

"You know what, maybe I'll go into the city later. Can we do it again?"

"You mean you enjoyed it? Tell you what, I'll even go with you, we'll make a day of it."

"Really? That'd be great." The blonde boy cheered.

Annie slightly chuckled. "Seems you got your strength back. Maybe this time I'll give you another lesson about being on top."

"If this is what Mikasa and Eren are rumored to be doing, there's one difference."

"What's that?"

"I'm doing it for real with you." Armin's eyes glistened.

"It's always the cute ones." Annie laughed. There romp went on for some time before deciding to enjoy breakfast together and the start of a wild relationship.

There you have it. Was it rough enough for ya? Review and favorite! It'll be a bit longer, but I am working on other stories, even trying to finish up ones I'm excited to wrap up. So be sure to check them out. This is AnimeDrummer sayin peace out!


	2. Update

This is an update about my next AoT story. In this new full length story, Eren will be able to change forms, but not the way were familiar with. You'll be surprised, I will say that. I'll say to the Aruani fans that checked out this supposed oneshot, maybe I'll give it another chapter. I'm a bit tied up so I'll try to update as many stories as possible and even work on my new story. Peace out everybody!


End file.
